


The Wonder of Pie

by dimice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Near Future, Oneshot, Pie, Possibly Pre-Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimice/pseuds/dimice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving him behind on a Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder of Pie

Sam gritted his teeth, waiting patiently as Dean pulled a scarf around his neck, “Sammy, it’s cold out there. I’d say below negative. Don’t want to catch some bogus disease do you.”

“Dean! I’m not _four_! I’m in my _late_ twenties!”

Dean nervously chucked, seeming to accept this truth momentarily and gave him a friendly push out the door (not before pulling up Sam’s coat collar),“Riiight! Bring me something back (like pie???)?”

Sam closed the door sharply behind him and took Jess’s cold hand in his, “Sorry, making you wait out in this weather”

 “Mhmm, it’s fine,” Jess playfully caught a flake of snow on her thumb, “He’s such a sweet man.”

Puzzled, Sam looked around himself.

“You know, your brother. Tell me about him.”

Dean? Of all people? Obnoxious, more like it, “Not much to say there.”

Sam received a nudge o his stomach, “Come on. You don’t seem to talk about him anymore!”

Dean and he _were_ pretty close. Back when they lived with their dad, and even after when they were jumping from one crappy motel to another, “Dunno, we’re just growing up I guess.”

She didn’t seem satisfied with his answer as her lips curved playfully and planted a subtle kiss on his cheeks, “Yeah yeah, you’re a big boy now! Tell me then, what’s your favorite Christmas memory with Dean.”

“What? You’re my therapist now?” Jess stopped walking and brushed his hair back, “You can call me Dr. Jess.”

He sighed and pulled Jess along with his pace. “When I was five, Dean pretended like Dad came home and brought me gifts. He really stole from the neighbors. I knew that because the gift was a Barbie doll,” he paused, laughing at the memory, “yeah, brilliant of him. When I was ten, we were alone again. I had an emotional meltdown. I clung to Dean and cried so hard his shirt was soaked. But then he promised me… something-”

He stopped in his steps, limbs turned to stone. He couldn’t remember the promise. Why couldn’t he remember the promise?

“What did he promise you?”

“I- I don’t know… but I stopped crying after that…” his attention wondered to the decorative lights that entwined on the roofs and the inflated santas planted in yards. Each behind picket white fences and happy families cutting pie by evergreen trees.

The grasp on her wrist suddenly strengthened and Sam looked at Jess in realization, “He never broke it.”

Sam’s heart raced, his breathing heavier. He jerked her close and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, “I have to go. Thanks Jess. I’m so sorry, b-but I have to go!”

And he ran, ignoring Jess’s confused yells. He ran through the piled snow, nearly slipping and sliding on ice, loosing balance on the bends of pavement, but never stopping until he reached home.

Home as in _his_ whitepicket fence. _His_ decorative lights and inflated santa. _His_ ever green tree. And maybe, _his_ pie.

He pounded on the door, spamming the bell impatiently.

The door opened with a heavy click. Dean stood at the entrance, yawning in his lousy jacket as he watched his brother bent on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Date gone wrong?” Dean closed the door behind Sam, growing worried at his silence, “hey, what’s wron-“

Sam abruptly grasped his brother’s shoulders, eyes roaming over Dean as if to make sure he was all there, “Sorry”. He pulled his big brother into his arms and held him tight against his chest, “ _I’m so sorry.”_ He buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, on the verge of tears, and then past it.

 “S-sammy?”

Sam tucked his hands on either side of his brother’s waist, enjoying Dean’s burning warmth. Warmth that would always be there for him. His brother had given him so much, so much more than he deserved.

_“Merry Christmas, Dean”_

It was said between chokes of happiness, regret, and plain tears but Dean understood just fine. He closed his eyes and comforted his little brother back, “What do you say ‘bout some pie Sammy?”

 

 

 


End file.
